Naruko Maka Albarn
by LisaLavender
Summary: Es mi primer fic, así que porfavor espero que lo lean y no me insulten
1. chapter 1

Etto...espero les guste, es mi primera historia y no quiero recibir insultos

Soy Maka- hablando normalmente

(habra ramen?)- pensando

 **que onda**?- kurama hablando

( **Maka es aterradora)** \- Kurama pensando

 **Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Soul Eater me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

 **(Naruko no tendra las marcas del kyubi pero si tendra a Kurama)**

 ** _capitulo 1: el inicio de mi nueva vida_**

Era un noche tranquila en Konoha, una aldea ninja en la que todos se cuidaban entre si, la gente hacia sus labores, los niños jugaban, se podria decir que todo es felicidad, bueno, eso era lo que veian los turistas, ya que cierta niña de pelo rubio palido y ojos azules estaba corriendo de una turba de aldeanos y shinobis, el nombre de esta niña era Naruko Uzumaki, pero no lo recordaba ya que solo escuchaba que los aldeanos la llamaban demonio, y el hokage la llamaba pequeña, pero dejando eso de lado, ella tenia 5 años! ¡5 jodidos años señores!, pero dejando eso de lado, Naruko giro en una esquina, para darse cuenta que habia otra turba

kurama: (Naruko, abajo!)- grito el peludo amigo que todos conocemos y amamos, y si se preguntan como lo conocio, fue en una de sus tipicas persecuciones y golpizas; pero dejando eso de lado, Kurama pudo notar algo extraño en el patron de aparicion de las turbas de aldeanos- ( _ **que extraño, no la han frenado para golpearla, a no ser que** )- _cuando volvio a ver atraves de los ojos de Naruko pudo notar lo que planeaban- ( _(desgraciados hijos de puta) **Naruko, ellos no te atacan porque van a de la aldea**!)- _grito mentalmente pero no recibio respuesta alguna, la razon, Naruko nunca aprendio a hablar asi que solo se comunica mediante expresiones, gestos y carteles con palabras, pero por dentro Naruko estaba en shock

Naruko: (Porque me hacen esto?!)- penso con lagrimas mientras esquivaba un kunai, pero no contó con que un kunai le diera en el ojo, haciendola caer y rodar unos metros, tiempo suficiente para que los aldeanos la alcanzaran y comenzaran a golpearla, y en un intento de defenderse de sus atacantes, logro que un Shinobi le clavase otro kunai en otro ojo, haciendola gritar de dolor. Ya luego de un rato los shinobis y aldeanos conformes con su trabajo, cargaron el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Naruko y llegaron a un bosque (no el bosque de la muerte) tiraron con fuerza su cuerpo, el cual se estrello con un arbol y se fueron a celebrar con sonrisas en sus rostros pensando que habian hecho justicia por el Yondaime, pero no contaron con que Naruko siguiese consciente, la cual solo se apoyo como pudo contra el arbol, enterro su cabeza entre sus piernas y se puso a sollozar hasta quedarse dormida mientras decia sus primeras palabras que le romperian el corazon a cualquiera

E-espero que el dolor a-acabe- dijo mientras se dormia

 **Narra ???**

Iba caminando por el bosque luego de volver de esa aldea Konoha, pense que seria una buena aliada para Shibusen pero solo son unos idiotas hambrientos de poder, pero unos pequeños sollozos llamaron mi atencion, asi que haciendo lo mas sensato segui el ruido y me encontre con algo que me helo la sangre, una pequeña niña de no mas de 5 años con cortes, sangre y heridas por doquier, pero lo que me destrozo el corazon fue lo que dijo

Naruko: E-espero que el dolor se a-acabe- la escuche decir mientras paraba sus sollozos, asi que fui y la cargue con cuidado mientras volvia a konoha y buscaba una ventana y comenzaba a escribir unos números

???: 42-42-564!- dije rapidamente mientras en la ventana aparecia algo parecido a una pantalla junto a una criatura de color negro con una mascara blanca con 3 dientes y 2 huecos como ojos, este era Lord Shinigami

Lord: Ey spirit, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto ignorando el hecho de que tenia una pequeña niña en mis brazos

Spirit: Lord Shinigami, necesito que me deje pasar rápido!- dije mostrandole a la niña, a lo que su voz cambio a una voz seria

Lord: Ven rapido- dijo mientras me dejaba pasar

Spirit: Gracias, Lord shinigami- dije corriendo rapidamente a la enfermeria, donde al entrar pude ver a una chica rubia con ojos amarillos y el clasico traje de doctora, esta era Medusa, la enfermera de shibusen y decian que no había nada que no pudiese curar (en esta historia Medusa seria buena, ya que me agrado como personaje)- Medusa-san!

Medusa: Que te dije de entrar asi Spirit? Sabes que- no pudo terminar ya que cuando vio a la niña en mis brazos se sorprendio- Spirit, ponla en una camilla, tratare de hacer todo lo que pueda para curarla- dijo seriamente mientras la ponia en una camilla con el mayor cuidado- ahora sal que tengo que tratar esto- dijo mientras yo salia y unos hombres con traje de doctor entraban a la sala, dejandome en mis pensamientos

Spirit: ( Que te habra ocurrido pequeña?)- pense mientras encendia un cigarro y lo fumaba

 **Fin**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y como dije es mi primer fic asi que esperen ver errores de escritura**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, me siento feliz de que haya gente que leyo mi historia, aunque sea poco tratare de dar lo mejor posible, asi que sin mas preambulos vamos con la historia

(Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Naruto ni de Soul Eater ni de los cameos de personajes de otras franquicias, esos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños)

 **Capitulo 2**

En las naciones elementales

En el medio de un claro podemos ver como se abren un par de puertas de papel japonesas, dejando salir a una chica pelinegra pequeña con ojos morados y un haori blanco, esta se llama Rukia y aunque no muchos lo crean es la shinigami, y no viene sola ya que detras de ella podemos ver como aparece un hombre rubio con ojos azul cielo, el cual llevaba un uniforme de Jounin clasico bajo un haori blanco con llamas rojas (diganme si era asi, porque algunos dicen que es blanco con llamas amarillas, otro con llamas naranjas y ya me confundi), este hombre es Minato Namikaze Senju, o mas bien conocido como el Rayo amarillo de Konoha y el Yondaime Hokage, el cual estaba confundido

Minato: Shinigami-sama ¿porque me ha traido de regreso?- pregunto con confusion plasmada en su cara

Rukia: Ya te he dicho que me digas Rukia, y el porque estamos aqui es simple, el trato que hicimos hace unos años ya no es valido- dijo aburrida, sorprendiendo a Minato

Minato: ¡¿que?! ¡¿cómo es eso posible?!- grito alarmado pensando que algo le paso a su pequeña hijita

Rukia: Resulta que tu hija, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze ya no se encuentra en las naciones elementales- dijo viendo los informes que tenia sobre Naruko

Minato: ¿Como que no se encuentra en las naciones?- pregunto algo mas calmado pero serio, a lo que Rukia hizo unas poses de mano y se pudo ver cómo aparecia un dispositivo pequeño que detras tenia una manzana a medio comer (¡¿que?! dije que ambos mundos estaban conectados, ademas no es lo mas raro que hayan visto)

Rukia: Bueno, aqui podremos ver lo que le ocurrio a Naruko para que el tratado sea invalido- dijo mientras reproducia en el dispositivo un video sobre la vida de Naruko, y mientras mas avanzaba el video mas horror sentian al ver lo que Naruko aguanto durante su vida, ni Rukia siendo la shinigami, un ser el cual vio mucha muerte y caos, pudo aguantar y vomito, mientras que Minato se lamentaba el haberla hecho sufrir esa vida. Para cuando el video termino ambos estaban callados sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Rukia hablo- ¿Entonces que haras ahora?

Minato: Primero voy a encargarme de un viejo mono, y luego ire por mi hija- dijo seriamente, mientras Rukia asintia y otra vez aparecian detras de ella las puertas de papel

Rukia: Te deseo suerte Minato Namikaze- dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo a travez de las puertas y dejando a Minato solo mientras el viento movia su capa de Hokage

Minato: Hora de que sientan la ira del Yondaime- dijo mientras que desaparecia en un flash amarillo

 _Entrada de Konoha_

La gente estaba celebrando, bailando y cantando por tercer dia consecutivo, se preguntaran ¿porque? bueno la respuesta es simple, porfin pudieron deshacerse de la Kyubi, y lo mejor es que el Sandaime estuvo de acuerdo en eso, pero volviendo con la trama original podemos ver como Minato aparecio en las puertas, y no se lo veia contento que digamos, y eso fue comprobado cuando la gente lo vio y un aldeano estupido quiso ir a pedirle que caze y mate a la demonio Kyubi, pues Minato tomo su confiable Kunai y se lo clavo en el ojo para luego sacarlo con fuerza, arrancandole el ojo entero, y luego clavarle un rasengan en el pecho, pero este sorpresivamente atravesó el pecho y luego exploto dentro del civil, haciendo que sangre, visceras y tripas manchasen a todos, los cuales se asustaron y rogaron piedad al yondaime, pero este no mostro piedad y masacro a todos de las peores maneras inimaginables. Para cuando termino solo quedaba una escena digna de un videojuego de Dead Rising, y Minato lanzo su confiable Kunai hacia la torre Hokage y se teletransporto con el, destrozando la ventana y asustando a Hiruzen, el cual estaba como si nada leyendo su libro

Hiruzen: Ah!- grito asustado lanzando el libro, pero se sorprendio al ver a Minato con una cara de "dime la verdad o te jodes"- Mi-Minato? es-estas vivo

Minato: Si lo estoy Sarutobi, y ahora dime ¿porque la shinigami me mostro como maltrataron a mi hija y tu solo los alentabas y recompensabas por torturarla?- pregunto enojado, solo para ver como Hiruzen cambiaba su expresion a una de arrogancia

Hiruzen: ¿y que? esa demonio solo servia como un arma y como una puta barata, ella era reemplazable, al igual que tu esposa- dijo con arrogancia sin saber que firmo su sentencia de muerte

Minato: Maldito desgraciado!- grito mientras comenzaba a golpear brutalmente a Sarutobi hasta literalmente dejarlo hecho una mancha de sangre en el suelo, todo esto ante la mirada temerosa de los anbus que estaban escondidos, los cuales tambien fueron victimas de la ira de Minato- Uff, ahora solo debo encontrar a mi hija- se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos y se veia en un espejo y veia que estaba lleno de sangre y visceras, asi que decidio cambiar su apariencia con un henge, levantando un poco de humo. Cuando el humo desaparecio se vio a un hombre rubio con ojos azules claros (piensen en Gideon de Call of Duty Advanced Warfare pero sin la boina y la barba)- Je, ahora me veo mejor- dijo poniendose una mano en la barbilla y desapareciendo en un flash amarillo

 _Con Naruko_

Naruko: (Ugh, ¿que pasó?)- se pregunto abriendo sus ¿ojos?- (¿mi-mis ojos?)- se pregunto tocandose la cara con las manos y notando que ahora podia ver, y tambien notando que estaba en una sala de hospital, pero no reconocia en cual, asi que se levanto y comenzo a recorrer la habitación con sus pequeñas piernas, y cuando paso por un espejo pudo notar que ahora su pelo dorado paso a ser arenoso por el constante descuido y que lo llevaba atado en 2 coletas gemelas, tenia 2 ojos color esmeralda y tenia un vestido rojo con blanco (basicamente piensen en Maka cuando era pequeña luego de la pelea con Crona). Cuando iba a seguir observando el lugar escucho como una puerta se abria, asi que con miedo se escondio detras de una mesa mientras temblaba y pedia mentalmente que no le hagan daño. Pero le sorprendio ver como una señora rubia con una bata de doctor sobre un traje negro de cuerpo completo la miraba con sorpresa, compasion y confusion

???: Tranquila pequeña- dijo la señora con una voz tranquilizadora

Naruko: (N-no me haga daño)- penso aun insegura de la señora (le dire medusa ya que me canse de decir señora)

Medusa: (¿que te habra pasado para actuar asi pequeña?)- penso viendo como Naruko se cubria con sus bracitos- No tienes que tener miedo, no te hare daño asi que puedes estar tranquila- dijo levantando a Naruko con cuidado

Naruko: (S-se siente bien, no se siente como la gente de Konoha)- penso mientras se aferraba a Medusa y se iba durmiendo

 **Kurama: (Je, parece que Naruko encontro a alguien que la quiera despues de todo, solo espero que no la lastimen denuevo)- Penso con calma y algo de preocupacion nuestro amigo Zorruno**

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y si les soy sincera no se cuantas palabras tiene ya que lo estoy escribiendo por celular y no dice nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdon por tardarme pero estuve escribiendo una de mis historias en Wattpad (talvez piense traerla a esta plataforma para ustedes), ademas de estar viciada con el online de cod Advanced Warfare (que es una locura como vuela la gente, enserio les dan exotraje y terminan siendo supermans con escopetas y superpuños). Pero dejando eso de lado estoy feliz de que les este gustando esta historia, ya que fue una idea que se me ocurrio al estar viendo Soul Eater y pensar en Naruko Uzumaki como Maka Albarn, asi que me puse a escribir y salio esto. Pero dejando de chacharas vamos a seguir con esta historia, y alguien me pidio hacer el disclaimer

Qrow: Hola gente- dijo apareciendo y un publico invisible saludandolo

muy bien Qrow, gracias por venir, queria pedirte que des el disclaimer de hoy

Qrow: Con mucho gusto Maka (ehem) MakaCrazyAlbarn no es la poseedora de Soul Eater ni Naruto, esos les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Gracias Qrow, luego hare una historia contigo de Protagonista

 **Naruko Maka Albarn**

Podemos ver a Medusa caminando por los pasillos de DWMA con Naruko en sus manos, la cual estaba durmiendo pacificamente

Medusa: (Para ser una niña si tiene el sueño pesado)- penso con curiosidad, ya que pasaron por donde Stein estaba haciendo sus experimentos y no desperto. Pero como sea, Medusa ya llego a la sala de Shinigami-sama, trato de acomodar a Naruko y abrio la puerta con su mano libre, camino pasando por varias guillotinas que por alguna razon de la gravedad no se caian- Shinigami-sama la operacion fue un exito- dijo viendo a Naruko la cual seguia durmiendo en su hombro

Ss: Me alegra oir eso, aunque quisiera saber que fue lo que le ocurrio para que Spirit la encontrase en tal estado- dijo con curiosidad en su voz

Medusa: Si me permite, creo que Stein tiene una maquina para eso- dijo mientras Spirit y Shinigami la veian con sorpresa- ¿que? el tipo es agradable si no cuentan su faceta de cientifico loco- dijo como si nada, pero se sorprendieron cuando una luz brillo desde Naruko y arriba de la cabeza de Medusa aparecio un zorrito naranja con 9 colas, sorprendiendolos aun mas

Shinigami: K-kurama?- pregunto con algo de sorpresa en su voz

Kurama: Hola Shinigami-sama- dijo mientras bajaba de la cabeza de Medusa y se sentaba en el suelo, para rascarse su oreja, sacandoles una gota de sudor a los presentes

Shinigami: Y bien ¿que haces aqui? y ¿como llegaste aqui?- pregunto confuso

Kurama: Eso es simple, esa niña de ahi es mi jinchuuriki- dijo señalando con su patita a Naruko, dejando a los 3 en shock ya que sabian que era un jinchuuriki- Y antes de que lo pregunten, el que me sello en ella fue su padre, pensando que asi verian a Naruko como una heroina por haberme capturado, pero los idiotas en vez de ver a Naruko, me veian a mi, asi que se desquitaban con Naruko golpeandola, torturandola, insultandola, y vendiendole comida muy cara o pasada de fecha. Lo que la llevo a un estado de depresion y miedo por el cual aun sigue pasando- dijo con pena en su voz, haciendo que los adultos se sientan mal por Naruko y tambien sientan odio por la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato- Pero sera mejor que vean lo que le ocurrió- dijo haciendo poses de mano con sus patitas lo mejor que pudo- **Jutsu memoria compartida!** \- dijo mientras que en la mente de los presentes (Menos Naruko) pasaban distintos momentos de la vida de la pequeña, y no fueron para nada lindos, incluso hicieron que Shinigami-sama sienta odio hacia algo que no es un kishin por primera vez. Cuando termino Medusa estabs tratando de no echar lagrimas al igual que Spirit

Spirit: Bu- bueno, creo que me llevare a la pequeña a casa- dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente

Shinigami: Pero Spirit ¿que le dirás a Kami?- pregunto confundido

Spirit: Bueno, no creo que Kami pregunte mucho, ya que ella siempre quiso tener una hija- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Medusa le daba a Naruko con cuidado de no despertarla- Bueno, nos vemos chicos- dijo llendose a su casa

Medusa: Que crees que deberiamos hacer Shinigami-sama? usted vio esos recuerdos y puede que traten de llevarsela denuevo- dijo preocupada

Shinigami: Pues la entrenaremos y protegeremos, no quiero pensar en que pasaria si esa aldea lograse llevarsela devuelta- dijo temblando de tansolo imaginarlo

Casa Albarn

Spirit: Kami-chan ya llegue- dijo entrando a la casa con Naruko en sus brazos

Kami: Spirit que bien que llegaste- dijo saliendo de la cocina para ver a su esposo, pero llevarse una sorpresa al ver a Naruko en sus brazos- Kya! Que linda!- grito levantando a Naruko y empujando a Spirit- ¿ de quien es?

Spirit: Pues es nuestra nueva hija- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego ser abrazado mortalmente por Kami, la cual tenia a Naruko en su brazo libre

Kami: Gracias, es tan tierna, ¿pero cual es su nombre?- pregunto confundida

Spirit: Su nombre es Maka, Maka Albarn- dijo viendo a la ahora nombrada Maka

 **Kurama: (parece que ahora las cosas van a mejorar)- penso el gran zorro durmiendose**

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, Ese es el capítulo de hoy, es corto pero vale. En los proximos 5 capitulos hare el crecimiento de "Maka" y luego de esos 5 capitulos iremos directo al inicio de Soul Eater. Por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir asi que Bye**


End file.
